It's Called Fate
by bubbly assasin
Summary: SendohXOC "but those eyes, beautiful they may be, a mix of black and blue…but all I can see is sadness, grief…anger…" A cold girl discovers that she has a secret crush on...no one else but Sendoh Akira...! ^-^


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Called Fate  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey! It's me again and this is my first 'posted' attempt on a serious fic.I have other fics, yes, but they're all not posted.heheheheheh.bare with me! I can't hardly express what I really would like to express. Disclaimer: the usual stuff here.  
  
Chapter 1- Annoyed.  
  
All my life, all that I had wished for was to be normal. To live normal, act normal and feel normal.People would always tell me how lucky I am being part of the Iikimaru clan, being extremely rich, extremely beautiful.They always say that there is no more I could ask for.If they only knew how lucky I really am.if only. I will never forget that day.the time when my whole being was swept away by a single tragedy which caused the drowning of my humanity to a pitiful end.From that day on, I became who I am now, a traumatized all cold and anti-social girl who has this blank expression plastered in her fa--.  
  
Saki Iikimaru's writing was stopped when a warm thing brushed her arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At last I've found a decent seat.Sendoh Akira was so thankful that all of the time that he had spent waiting for a bus to come paid up.sitting next to a beautiful lady who possesses a long black satin hair probably reaching up to her butt, with bangs that highlight her model-like face, a pale skin and slender body she has.those pinkish lips and rightly-arched nose.these features will send me flying to heaven in no time.but those eyes, beautiful they may be, a mix of black and blue.but all I can see is sadness, grief.anger.I wonder who she is? "Hi!" Sendoh greeted, flashing the girl with a heart-melting smile of his. But all he received was a cold stare, resembling to Rukawa's, only this one seems to say, 'Shut up and go away.' ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sitting here quietly writing, then there sudden came a man ruining my preferred silent atmosphere and flashing me that smile, yes, I took my heart's pain a bit but it then appeared to me as on of those perverted grins.what luck I got. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is she a female version of Rukawa? Now, I can appreciate him even more, at least he says 'do-aho' or something, but this girl.no, maybe if I stay with her like this minutes from now I'll be a block of ice, frozen by her cold gaze. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss.----" "Iikimaru" she surprisingly replied but still as cold as ever.  
  
Whoa! She talked!  
  
"Sorry for the question, but are you for instance related to the Rukawa clan?" ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is that an insult or compliment? ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bus stopped and to Saki's gratefulness, she went out, not oblivious that she left her most priced possession, her pen, the one thing that had been with her all through her miserable life. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Matte! You forgot your ---" Sendoh shouted, too late the mysterious girl was already gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saki-san, your dinner is ready!" the maid shouted across the 'mansion.'  
  
She walked down the long set of stairs on which seemed to be an eternity, just to see to most unexpected person of all, her uncle. Goddamn son of a fucking bitch! Of all the appetizers I'll get, I got this bastard for today! ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saki! My favorite niece, nice to see you again!" her uncle exclaimed. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm your only niece, dumbass. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saki! Call your Uncle Hisuke! Dinner's ready!" Meia told her daughter. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just lost my appetite, okaasan." "Oh, Saki, you need to eat, at least for me? Please?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasan.If not only for you and otousan, I've committed suicide a long time ago.  
  
Saki smiled. A smile that only her parents can see, only them can make her smile like that, only them, the only ones that accepts her for who she really is and loves her the same she loves them. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sa-chan, your mother and I have something very important to tell you." Yusuke Iikimaru said to her daughter. "Yes, tosan?" "Is it okay for you to change your school? I mean, to a school near to our house. You know we don't wan to see you commuting everyday it's dangerous nowadays for a girl like you to go commuting." "Whatever you say, father. As long as I'm with you two I'll do anything." Saki grinned, a true angel inside she was. "You'll soon be transferring to Ryonan High, the school where your father and I studied and met." Her mother and father hugged each other. Saki can't help but smile. Life seems easy for her folks even though there is so much problems they are facing.I wish I could be like them too. Someday.I hope.  
  
Short chapter * bows to everyone* Sorry for my laziness! As you can all see.no matter I try and try to make my stories romantic or dramatic at the same time I can't still help to add humor on them.Bah! Stupid me! ^-^ And I know.the chapter title.stinks! X.x  
  
I hope many people will review this.btw! This is dedicated to my very close friend.Ms. matchmaker you know who you are ^-~! 


End file.
